Hang you up
by Arylayne
Summary: Akari thinks of him as a spoiled brat, while Gill is annoyed to no end by her overly cheerful attitude. At least that is what they tell themselves.  Akari x Gill ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ^^**

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, somehow it got out of hand. Well, there will maybe be 3-4 parts, if someone reviews i will surely update faster. Well, I hope someone will read it at least :)**

**There maybe some words that do not fit in the context, since I am not a native speaker, same goes for spelling/grammar issues. **

**Moreover Gill might be a bit OOC, I tried my best though.**

**-Ary-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hang you up [inspired by Hang you up-Yellow Card]<strong>

**Pairing: Gill & Akari**

1.4. 2008

Gill was just studying the public spending which his father tended to forget to do. Maybe because jumping around town and annoying the inhabitants was so much more fun to do, thought Gill to himself, when a petite girl, who had to be the new farmer his father had spoken of, entered the hall. Gil decided to ignore her since the wide smile on her face already indicated that her sunny personality would surely be an annoyance to him

But when she placed herself right in front of him and started to prattle on and on about her farm work and how happy she was to finally meet him, he couldn't ignore her anymore. Once again Gill had had the right indication, the girl did really annoy him to no end.

"In case you may not have noticed, Miss Tsukioma, I am quite busy. Yes, I am the Mayor's son and I take it that you are the new farmer. I wouldn't have thought that my father would succeed in leading some poor fool to our island to take over that run-down farm. Well, even if you are pleased to meet me, I am not overly enchanted by your presence. Unless you are here to pay back the money for your property, you are free to let yourself out, the door is right behind you. Like I said I'm quite busy." Instead of getting upset or angry, like he would have expected, the girl just smiled sweetly at him and left the hall with bouncing steps after calling him "quite the grumpy one". Not that he would be interested in her appraisement of his character…

25.4.2008

"You….." said Gill coldly when Akari stepped into his home on a lovely Sunday evening.

"Yes, me " answered the farmer, while taking a small bag out of her rucksack and holding it out to him. "What is this? " said Gill, staring full of suspicion in direction of the brown paper bag.

"Well, I heard from someone that you like tomatoes so I figured that you could try some. They are the first tomatoes that I have grown, I hope you like them," Akari told him.

"Someone told you? Could that someone possibly be small, round and related to me?", Gill inquired. "Well there might be a chance", laughed Akari.

" I see. Well, it is not like I would hate tomatoes I guess I take them, but if I get a stomach ache I will hold you responsible."

"I'll take that risk, because of the fact that if they do taste good you'll surely be a little nicer the next time we'll meet" said the petite brunette and gave him a cute wink before she left.

STOP! Had he just a minute ago actually thought of HER as cute? Something had to be seriously wrong with him. She was annoying, right? Always smiling and far too cheerful, never taking something seriously…

No, she definitely was not cute at all and there was no need to try her tomatoes! He was sure he would just get a stomach ache. So he simply took the bag and threw it into the dumpster before going back to his room to skip through some papers.

12.6.2008

When Gill arrived exactly at 7 am at the town hall, that irritating farmer girl was already waiting in front of the building and not even for the first time in the last 2 months.

She smiled brightly at him and held out a little bottle filled with a red liquid which Gill recognized as tomato juice. "It's made by me", the girl said still smiling brightly.

"I can't accept it then", explained Gill matter of factly. "It might be poisonous."

"It might, but it might also be really really good, those were shining tomatoes and Chase taught me how to make really good tomato juice. He even complimented me whilst complaining on Mayas last attempts to cook up such a simple dish", replied Akari with a slightly hurt undertone.

"Well, if Chase complimented you it can't be too bad, that much I will admit. He is a jerk but he knows a lot about cooking", Gill took the flask and had a small sip. "Well it is surprisingly good but it is a simple dish after all, right? Everyone could to that much. Why is he teaching you anyway? Are you bribing him with presents too?", Gill asked.

"Bribing?, Akari said stunned, You think I have to bribe people to make them like me? You're really something else. I don't do this to make them like me. I do it because I am grateful to be a part of this community so I want to give something back."

"Really now? I figured you just wanted to engage in a prospectus marriage and that giving away presents was your way to woo the bachelors here. " You thought I was wooing you?", Akari replied with a laugh,

"That is…. well, never mind. I just wanted to get to know you better. Somehow I thought there was more to you than just your snotty facade. But I seem to be in the wrong after all. You are indeed a stuck-up brat that thinks of himself far too highly. With your attitude nobody is going to want you to look after this island. Even your father would be a better choice, because contrary to you he doesn't suffer from social dyslexia. How could I ever think being friends with YOU would be a good idea? Hells, you are calling Chase a jerk? You are far worse. He might be a bit stand-offish and sarcastic but he is at least honest to himself. You on the contrary…."

"Are you finished now?", interrupted Gill her impatiently. "I really do not want to interrupt your flow since you seem to have a lot to narrate but it is not the time for bedtime stories now and you are starting to tire me out a little. Therefore I decided to commence with my work now. Contrary to you I have to do something useful. By the way can you dispose of the juice? It not compatible with my refined taste after all. And in future please do not bother giving me presents since you should have already noticed that I have no interest to further engage in building a relationship of any kind with you", saying those cruel words he turned around and went into the town hall.

Akari stood for a moment perplexed in front of the door, muttered a low-voiced "bad jerk" tried to regain her composure and called her horse to make her way back home. She really didn't mind at all, it wasn't like she was hurt by his words.

That's what she told herself at least.

9.8.2008

It was summer and the sun was enlightening the town hall, whilst the future Mayor was fidgeting on his chair, denying the fact that his mind was unuasally distracted.

"Gill?", Elli inquired in a low voice, could you grace me with your attention for a minute? I happened to look at the tax return of Dales Bar it's peppered with wrong numbers. How could you not notice? Normally you..."

" I am going out" ,interrupted usually polite Gil the young woman and left the town hall. Before he even noticed himself, he had half arrived at the smelly farmer's wracked shed. But he assured himself just to have come to inquire when she would finally decide to pay back the loan for her property. Not because of the fact that he was a bit worried since she did not show up again after their last conversation. After their little misunderstanding he waited for her to come and apologize but she had never come till now.

So maybe something was wrong with her, maybe she was sick? After all it was Gill's duty to make sure that all inhabitants were well. Plus she really had to pay back her loan so it was fully justified to leave work like this and check on her.

At least that was what he told himself.

When he arrived at her doorstep he heard soft giggles coming from the inside. He could barely stop himself from thinking that she almost sounded cute and knocked on the door wondering if she had any visitors.

Akari opened the door and grinned at her unexpected visitor clothed in a yellow summer dress which complimented her chocolate brown hair and brown-golden eyes just fine, not that he had noticed though. But her grin slowly vanished while she was looking at him. "What bring you here Mr. Future mayor? How can I be of your service? Is there something I have done wrong? Is the grass on my lawn too high or do my cows make too much noise?", the girl inquired with an almost cocky attitude.

Gil wondered at how he had almost found her cute just a few seconds ago. "Even when you look like this your way of speaking reveals that you are nothing more than a smelly farmer girl", he said, looking rather content with himself.

When Akari tried to close the door he extended his arm to stop her from closing it, without taking in account, that they were both of the same height and due to Akari's work she was the stronger one.

Therefore the door slammed shut with his fingers caught in between. After a short silence a lone cry disrupted the peaceful summer morning which made Akari open the door once more. "I am really sorry I didn't think that you would stop me from closing the door. Step in, I am going to patch you up, you're bleeding a bit."

" I'm bleeding really, somehow I I don't feel to good", said Gill with a slurred voice. Quickly Akari put her arms around his waist and accompanied him to her couch. "Lay down and put your head on the cushion, I'm getting some gauze bandages and ointment to treat you. Your hand is going to swell up so you may not be able to use it for the next few days", said Akari apologetically.

"But I need my right hand to write!", protested the now pale Gill. "Then take it as a short paid vacation ", she said shrugging.

Gil felt too weak to give her a snarky return so he just bore with it for the moment. After getting the gauze, alcohol and ointment she gently cleaned his wound, applied the ointment and wrapped his hand in gauze bandages. It felt almost nice to be treated so gently, her hands were surprisingly soft and warm. She also gave him some pain killers and the advice to see Jin in case that the pain would worsen. "Thank you", he said sincerely and saw a small smile creeping up on Akari's lips, but then something forced him to ruin the budding understanding again…

"It was your fault anyway, one has to be careful when closing the door.", he criticized her.

"Yeah, one really has to be careful, because people try all the time to stop one to close it, but then those people notice that they are too weak to hold it open and get stuck in between, that really happens all the time", she uttered sarcastically.

" I see you were with Chase again, you have become quite the sarcastic one", replied Gill.

"And what is it to you with whom I spend my time? You said that you have no interest in getting to know me, right? I remember that part quite well"

"Well I remember the parts where you called me a brat", he said.

"You forgot that I also called you a jerk", Akari replied angrily.

" Oh yes thanks for remembering me, now I finally know why I like to talk to you so much", answered Gill still trying to keep his cool.

"If you don't like it, why are you even bothering to come here?"

"I had some business with you", he said, "you still have to pay back the loan on your property."

"So that's the reason you came here for?", the girl inquired.

" What else could there possibly be?", Gill retorted. "Well, I somehow thought you came to apologize or to tell me that you were a bit worried about me not showing up. I even thought of going to the town hall to apologize myself. I am glad that I didn't do it though, since you clearly didn't waste a single thought on me. You just came to collect your debt. Well I don't have it now, I am going to bring it to the town hall next week if it's fine with you", said Akari.

"I am seeing you next week to accept the payback of your loan. I hope for you that my hand is well till then", said Gill and made his way to the entrance.

"It will be, I am good in tending to wounds like that. I have two big brothers who always got into some kind of trouble, so I'm used to treating them", Akari said sternly, "Since there isn't anything else to discuss I am going to close the door now once again. Please don't try to get stuck."

After closing the door Akari took a deep breath and turned around to see a worried Finn fluttering up and down in front of her. "This guy has not been very nice to you" Finn said,whilst he was making a worried face. "He just doesn't seem to know how to get along with people. But it's not my turn to teach him right?," Akari said. "Even if I feel kind of obliged to do so, but he is really a handful. Anyhow, I'll go out soon to take a cooking lesson from Chase.

"You are hanging out with him a lot lately", Finn smirked, "Akari liiiiikes Chase", he sang, swirling around her head. "Yes I do", admitted she, " but not in that way. He just does remind me a bit of Kasey you know. His snarky attitude is pretty similar to Kasey's." "But", said Finn, "if you don't like Chase that way who else are you in love with then?... I know its Gill right? Right? You liiiike Gill".

" Me? Liking HIM? Don't be ridiculous, how could I possibly…..never mind I, I have to go now see you later ,Finn", with that she practically stormed out of the door.

Finn thought to himself that the task he now saw in front of himself was going to be even more difficult than the chiming of all the bells….


	2. 168  A treaty

**Hello ^^**

**First of all, I am really sorry for not updating any sooner. I had to study a lot lately, but I will update regularly in the next weeks...as long as I get some reviews. I decided to upload ch. 4 after getting at least 4 reviews per chapter. To make my long absence up to you, I am going to upload two chapters today ;)**

**There might be some mistakes, I'm certainly no native speaker ( i wish I were though)...**

**I really like to thank the people who favorited my story and gave some reviews. I was really happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>16.8.2008- A treaty?<strong>

It was a wonderful summer's morning, a gentle breeze was caressing the leaves of the trees, the sun shone on the pond which made it look like a giant diamond and the cicadas sung their songs in unison with the birds. It couldn't have been any more mesmerizing; however Akari was in a really bad mood. "Today is the day", she thought to herself. "I have to go to the mayors' and see that stupid brat to give him back the deposit. Well, it is only 7 am; I guess I still have one hour left. I should probably do something that tires me out, maybe knocking some trees down to calm myself."

"Akari? Akari? Please stop spacing out, someone's knocking at your door, for like 5 minutes". said Finn. Akari looked at him and frowned for a minute, did she really miss someone knocking at the door just because….

And anyway, who would visit her at that hour? Most of the towns' people were still fast asleep. Well, except for maybe that brat. Could he be the one that was knocking? Well, she wouldn't open then, because…

"AKARI, open the door now, it's starting to annoy me", said Finn with a slightly angered tone. That said, he commenced by leading her to the door and Akari opened it warily.

"Hey, if I have woken you up, I am really sorry. I just figured you'd be already up and running. But it took you a while to open the door so…. But anyways, I just came here to ask you whether you'd like to taste my new dessert for me. I wouldn't know who else to ask, since Yolanda is on vacation and you're the only other person on this island that is a decent cook, " said Chase.

"It's….you. I was already up and running therefore it isn't that big of a deal to visit me at this time. Come in, I just made coffee,"said Akari.

Having spoken that line, Akari opened her door and took Chase by the hand to lead him to her desk. After a nice breakfast and a pleasant conversation, both stood up and decided to walk together to the town.

"So you are going to give back the deposit? That was really fast, your farm seems to be a little wellspring of fortune", said Chase.

"Well I'm coming by I guess. But you can't complain either with your two jobs. And you're always winning some cooking contests. By the way that Strawberry-Vanilla Tart was just perfect. I might be a bit prejudiced though, because strawberry and vanilla are my favorite flavors".

"I know…no…I mean it's just that you asked me to teach you a vanilla flavored dessert, so I figured….well. By the way, you know that the summer festival is coming up, right?," uttered Chase blushing a bit ,while looking at her bright green eyes.

"What's up with all of you guys? Don't you think I possess a calendar too? You're like the 6th person that asked me that question. I mean yesterday I met with Owen and Luke to go mining and they asked me. A couple of days before that, I was fishing with Toby and afterwards went to Mira's shop and both Julius and Toby asked me. And when I met Jin while picking some herbs ,he asked me too."

Chase looked at her with a disbelieving expression in his face, "you know, when we first met I thought "what a funny and smart girl and she has to be strong to live on that broken-down farm all on her own" but till now I never knew you were THAT dense, too."

"Why are you so mean now? I don't need you to lecture me before I meet with the little brat. I' m already furious just thinking about him. Well and I hope his hand is fine by now, otherwise he will surely sue me…"

Chase slowly shook his head, "I'm not mean, just a bit surprised. But it seems as if you're quite the innocent one, in that regard, even if you're a city girl. Well, don't let him bother you. But you know I have no idea why he is like that towards you. I mean you're really nice and Gil is an okay guy. He is a bit stuck up, that's true but he can be quite polite and friendly. Maybe a bit stressed out sometimes ,but still. But you, somehow, you really stir up his nerves. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You know, initially I came to your house to…"

"Let me taste the dessert?" Akari perked up.

"NO, I mean well yes, but that was just like the entrée you know. I'd just needed a reason to visit you and then… Well, I'll just do it I guess. Akari, will you come to the summer festival and watch the fireworks together with me? ", Chase said quietly.

"You're my best friend, so the answer is yes, said Akari, brightly smiling.

"…yeah that's why I wanted to go with you…as friends… to watch fireworks… Well I guess it's a start right? So I fetch you at your place at 6 pm three days from now", said Chase seemingly a little bit disappointed.

"Sounds fine to me", Akari said, and came to a halt. "We are already here, I have to go and see that brat now, bye Chase, I see you in three days". Having spoken those words, Akari took the challenge and walked towards the mayors house, while Chase watched her go with a mix of longing and laughing in his expression, "she really is slow, going to a romantic festival together because we are best friends…well, I am going to chance that "friend" status pretty soon, just you wait Akari."

**Gills' POV –Inside the mayor's office**

Gill felt awkward. He arrived rather early today, but had finished nearly nothing, even when he was already in the office for about three hours, three hours and 42 min to be exact. He wouldn't even dare to remember the last three days, when Elli, ELLI! had to correct some mistakes HE made .And even worse, his father asked him if he needed a short vacation since he seemed to be spacing out a lot lately. As if he, Gil (he refused to think of himself as Gilligan) Hamilton would ever space out. He had just snorted at his father and left the room afterwards.

But something wasn't quite right. Maybe he hadn't just hurt his hand? Maybe he had hit his head somewhere without noticing? Stop, he couldn't get irritated again, he had a lot of things to do. Like doing research on that harvest goddess and her sprites. Not that he would believe in any such thing, but you should always be informed. He didn't look it up because he saw something blurry, sitting on Akari's shoulder sometimes ... It was just to broaden his horizon.

Akari! She was coming by today right? She still had to hand in the deposit. She was lucky that his hand was okay though. She was really annoying, that girl, she had ever been... had ever been? What made him think that…?

When he looked up, after suddenly hearing the door bell ring, he saw that girl stepping in, but without the usual happy grin on her face.

"Here is the deposit, she said taking out some banknotes. You can count it while I'll wait here, Gilligan. I hope you enjoy the weather today and I also hope your hand is better. I am really sorry for having inconvenienced you," said Akari with a stern face.

"It is fine, as long as you brought the money. My hand is definitely better; therefore I am willing to refrain from suing you. But you should really be more aware of the people around you, in order to avoid hurting someone again," said Gill equally stern.

"I would love to engage in discussion with you further, but since your sight alone makes me want to tackle you, I want a treaty. Let's just promise each other not to talk too much and not to meet unless absolutely necessary. I heard that you seem to be an okay guy, unless you're with me. Therefore, I seem somehow to trigger your inner hulk, you know. And you are making me equally angry with your attitude towards me. I really tried to be friends with everyone, you know. But I give up. Let's just ignore each other from now on", said the girl, and left the office without waiting for his answer

"Would you like to go outside for a bit to calm your nerves?" Elli, having heard everything, that smirking.

"I don't think that is really necessary. I'm fine. When I don't have to see her face, Kari's face, anymore I'm really fine. It's totally fine with me. Let's just do our work", with that Gil concentrated on the papers again ignoring Elli.

"He said everything is fine four times and he has given her a nick name? I wonder if that girl is," thought Elli to herself, observing hr younger cousin closely.


	3. Into the Night & Happy Hour

**Here is part 2 of the double upload ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>17.8 – Into the Night<strong>

She dreamed, dreamed of a field full of white flowers, she was running alongside a young boy, probably not older than 6 or 7 years, the boy smiled at her and took her

hand. It made her happy, this…this moment it was something precious to her. But who was that boy? His face was washed out like an old photograph…

…the surroundings changed, she was all alone now, looking at a little kitten. The kitten had bright blue eyes and black shiny fur. It watched her for a moment and leapt

in the air…suddenly everything went dark. Finally Akari woke up, bathed in her own sweat.

**18.8 – Happy Hour**

Akari managed to finish work quickly on Friday and went back to her house to read a bit or to watch TV .Something normal, no tasks for the harvest goddess, no annoying brat, just a nice cup of tea and a good book. As she heard the phone ringing, she cursed herself for being so optimistic.

"Akari? It's Chase. We could really need your help over here at the Brass Bar, Kathy is sick and I can't manage here all on my own and I'm not going to ask Maya for help, I don't intend to poison someone. So…what are you saying? You're going to get paid too."

Akari let escape a little sigh and said that she couldn't possibly refuse, after he asked that nicely and promised to be there in a minute (or two). After a quick change of clothes, she called for Night and rode to town.

The bar was brimming with people, well, brimming for a little town, that is. Akari started to tend to the customers, while Chase mixed the cocktails and prepared some snacks when ordered. "We really make a good team", noticed Akari after a while and was rewarded with a faint blush on Chase's cheeks, which she, oblivious as ever, didn't notice at all.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Chase mentioned to her while taking her orders for some cocktails. "Me too, especially to the fireworks, it has to look really beautiful with the clear summer sky here on the island. "

"Yeah, but there are some things even more beautiful to look at," said Chase and blushed, only to see a puzzled expression on Akari's face.

"Even more beautiful? You have to show it to me tomorrow, I'm so excited," uttered Akari and smiled at him. Before Chase could say something in reply, he saw Akari turning pale.

"What's the matter, Akari?"

"Gilligan Hamilton is the matter, he just came in and I would never have thought he comes to the bar after work…," said Akari while forcing herself to stay as unaffected as possible.

"Well, seldom. But sometimes he comes to enjoy a "most refined tomato juice", as he calls it.

"So he is awed by your cooking skills Chase? No wonder that you think he's not that bad when he compliments you."

"That's a bit unfair now, and just so you know everyone here on the island compliments my cooking but the only person her I really like is…", tried Chase to finally makr Akari understand, but…

"Akari", interrupted Gil the two of them, while he was stepping in front of the bar. I take it you are assisting Chase today? I would like a tomato juice, please.

"I'll bring it to you in a minute", said Akari and smiled brightly at him.

Gill watched her quizzingly and said, "you sure have mood swings first you tell me to never talk to you and storm out of my office and now your all smiles"…

"It's not that I am especially happy about being all smiles in front of you, but you're a customer and I'm at your service, at least this evening", said the girl still smiling politely.

"Great so I am allowed to insult you without retribution", said Gil smiling mischievously.

Chase interrupted their, not so friendly, conversation and told Gil to let Akari off, if he wanted to have a drink. But for some reason Chase felt really aggravated about the way Gil talked to Akari, so informal and rude. And he watched her the whole time, and from time to time it didn't look like hate… more like regret? Longing?

Since Chase had a short fuse from time to time, he did something stupid…and spiced Gil's tomato juice…..just a bit.

**-2 hours later – **

"An- ano- another tomato juice", said Gil with a slurred tone and Akari who got a bit suspicious about the composition of the juice grew wary. Vodka…had Gil really ordered this?

After handing out Gil his specially spiced tomato juice she headed over in the kitchen to interrogate Chase a bit. "Chase….I thought you were friends, you and Gil?

"I wouldn't call it friends but he's an okay guy I guess, why?"

" Oh I don't know… to me it seems as if you're making him drunk and I just wonder why," said the girl with an almost angry voice.

Chase looked a bit guilty and said," Well that kind of backfired …he was so rude to you earlier on. Because of that, I spiced his first juice just a bit, but then he ordered another one. I didn't spice it and he noticed the difference in taste…. so he ordered "it has to taste like the first one", so I had no choice right?

He's drunk now, you have to take him home then… , Akari suggested (ordered).

Why so worried about him? He's such a jerk to you Akari, whispered Chase.

But that doesn't mean that it's okay to make him fall drunk off the cliff, right?

Well, when you look at me like that… I'll bring him home later on.

You're the best

Well, that I knew before you told me, said Chase and smirked.

A while later Akari went over to Gil who sat a bit dizzy on his chair using the straw to make bubbles.

"Hey Kari how are you?, said Gil smiling all over his face.

"Kari? Who allowed you to call me that?

Oh don't be such a meanie now, you have such a cute face said Gil slowly leaning over to her.

So close up Akari thought, shuddered and felt like backing away. But then she looked into his eyes which made her look into them even deeper. They were of a rich

bright blue. So beautiful eyes and so friendly, unlike the sober Gil. These eyes ….

Then suddenly things sped up quite a bit. . Gil grasped Akari's shoulders ,embraced her and….gave her a fierce kiss. This led to an uproar in the whole room and made

Luke, Chase and Owen bolt into their direction. Chase reached them first, separated Gil from Akari and hit him straight in the face before anyone could stop him. A

second later Owen and Luke arrived at the site of the happening separated Chase and Gil, who had already been engaged in a fist fight, and held them by their

shoulders. Akari was still frozen in place. Suddenly, she just said "I'm off" and stalked out of the door and into the night without looking back once.


End file.
